


Not A Break

by DianaandAlicia



Series: Post Good Out Here [8]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alicia's a nervous wreck, Everything ends good though, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Something bad happens to Althea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaandAlicia/pseuds/DianaandAlicia
Summary: Something bad happens to Althea





	Not A Break

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all like this little drabble!

Althea gasped for breath as she tried to sit up. She had been on a ladder, washing the windows of the little farm house. A bug had flown around her face, momentarily scaring her, causing her to lose her footing and fall off the ladder. She landed on the ground and a lightning strike of pain flashed through her ankle and leg, mostly her ankle though. As she laid on the ground, she heard Alicia screaming and running into the house.

Before she knew it, Victor, Luciana, Morgan, John and Alicia were crowding around her.

"What hurts Al? Are you hurt?" John asked. He knew some first aid training due to being on the police force before the apocalypse but his knowledge was limited.

"My ankle." Was all Althea said. 

"What about your head or your neck?"

"They feel fine. It's just my right ankle."

After some poking, prodding and feeling around, Victor was happy to reveal that she didn't break it.

"Just a sprain." He said relieved.

"Thank God." John said, before he and Morgan helped Althea into the house.

Within a few minutes, Althea was propped up in her bed, with her foot up and wrapped in ice. Luciana was giving her strict instructions about not getting up and promising to give Al hell if she did. Morgan also made Al promise to let them know if her head started hurting, just in case she had a concussion and they needed to monitor it.

As everyone was on their way out, Al saw that Alicia was standing in the doorway, looking upset. She was staring at Althea as if the woman was made out of glass and was going to break any minute.

"Alicia come on, let Al rest." Victor said firmly, trying to steer Alicia down the hall to the stairs.

"No, it's ok. Alicia come here." Althea reassured, patting the vacant spot on the bed next to her.

Alicia quickly went over to the bed and curled up by Al, just like the older woman requested. The second she got there, she instantly started crying.

"Honey why are you upset? I'm ok, it's just a sprain Darling."

"I was afraid you hurt your neck and died." Alicia whimpered.

"Oh Alicia. I'm sorry I scared you. But my neck and head are fine. I'm going to be ok Sweetie."

Alicia nodded, knowing Althea was telling the truth, but she continued to cry, curling up against the older woman. 

"Alicia......" Althea cooed, hugging Alicia and rubbing her back. 

After a few minutes of crying, Alicia calmed down and curled up on the bed, trying to falling asleep. Althea smiled and settled back, shutting her eyes so she could rest. 

"I don't want anything bad to happen to you." Alicia said quietly.

"Doodle Bug...."

"I love you Al. I don't want you to go. Ever."

"I'll try my best to stay around Lovey. I don't wanna leave you either."

Alicia sniffled and was silent for a few minutes, before Althea realized that the younger one fell asleep. She silently laughed to herself and reclined back further, deciding to take a nap herself.

Over the next two weeks, Althea rested and got better. Alicia stayed by her side most of the day, wanting to keep her company. She helped Luciana take care of Al and she kept a watchful eye, especially since it's what Al would do for her.

Luckily nobody had to go on anymore ladders for quite a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope y'all liked it!


End file.
